Star Trek: Fleet Command
|Platform = |Requirements = |Genres = |rating = |Reference = |Year = 2262 |Stardate = 2262.45 }} Star Trek: Fleet Command is an ongoing mobile game set in the alternate reality. Described as a "free-roaming multiplayer ''Star Trek experience'' combining'' role-playing game style progression and real-time battles with enemy ships''", the game is published by Scopely, who developed the game with Digit Game Studios and in collaboration with CBS Interactive. The game was announced on , and launched on for iOS and Android devices. Characters Ships Systems Independent Space Federation Romulan Klingon Augment Hostiles Missions Tutorial missions When a new user starts a game, they go through a sequence of missions guided by Scotty. # Tutorial mission: Distress Call - Parsteel ## Cavolar's Scout (I). Destroy the Nausicaan ship. (143 Interceptor) ## Return to the Station. Recall your ship. ## Claim your Mission Reward. # Tutorial mission: Computer Core - Parsteel ## Examine the Klingon wreckage. Travel here with your ship. Computer Core. ## Show the debris at the Station. Head back to the Station. # Tutorial mission: Bounty - Parsteel ## Rigellian Bounty Hunter. Destroy the enemy ship. (143 Interceptor) ## Return to the Station. # Tutorial mission: Haven - Build Parsteel Generator A. Parsteel # Tutorial mission: Warehouse - Build the Parsteel Warehouse. Parsteel # Tutorial mission: Sending a Message - Parsteel ## Destroy the Nausicaan Raider (143 Interceptor) ## Recall to the Station. # Tutorial mission: Awakening - Upgrade Operations. Parsteel # Tutorial mission: Allies - Join an alliance. Latinum ×15 # Tutorial mission: Parsteel Generators - Construct Parsteel Generator B. Parsteel # Tutorial mission: Boldly Go - Parsteel ×40 ## Protect the Station from the Nausicaan Interceptor. ## Return to the Station. # Tutorial mission: Maia - Take ownership of the Station and meet Scotty's secret A.I. Take Scotty to the rendezvous point. Parsteel ×60 Beginning missions After the guided sequence of tutorial missions, Scotty hands over guidance to artificial intelligence that he helped create. The new user gets a sequence of missions with some choices, but generally a fairly similar list of missions. # Beginning mission: Mistaken Identity - Defend a helpless ship against Nausicaan attackers. Parsteel ×75 ## Save the prospectors from Nausicaan pirates. ## Destroy Urkwen's ship. (143 Interceptor) # Beginning mission: Surveillance - Prove your combat readiness to Subcommander Sendus. Defeat a Rigellian Destroyer. (143 Interceptor) Parsteel ×90 # Beginning mission: Intervention - Complete a bounty for the Romulan Star Empire. Parsteel ×100 ## Look for the renegade bounty hunter. ## Disable the bounty hunter's ship. (Interceptor 143) # Beginning mission: Small Favor - Rescue a Rigellian Captain who has crash landed his freighter. Mystery Reward (Officer XP and a new recruit.) ## Find the Rigellian crash site. ## Choose how to save the Rigellian: Recruit Bones (Treat the wounded.) Recruit Spock (Repair the ship.) ## Bones: Treat the wounded at your Station. Spock: Repair the ship at your station. # Beginning mission: Crewing Up - Assign an officer to your ship. Officer XP # Beginning mission: Through the ranks - Level up an officer. Improve an Officer to Level 2 with Officer XP. Officer XP # Beginning mission: Nausicaan Ambush - Defeat the Nausicaan ships. Tritanium ×50, !* Explorer Parts ×10 ## Defeat the Nausicaan Ship. (Interceptor 143) ## Defeat Barlack's ship. (Interceptor 143) # Beginning mission: Upgrade the Realta to Tier 2. Tritanium ×75, 1* Explorer Parts ×5 ## Return your ship to the Station. ## Upgrade your ship to Tier 2. # Beginning Mission: Fragments - Investigate the unusual energy readings within the system. Recruit Token ×20 ## Find the origin of the energy source. ## Save the defenseless science ship. (Interceptor 143) ## Contact the Starfleet vessel. # Beginning Mission: New Recruit - Recruit a new officer. Parsteel ×100, 5 Minute Speed Up ×1 # Beginning Mission: Enhancements - Upgrade your Opeations to Level 3 to enhance the Station's capabilities. # Beginning Mission: The Hunt - Appease the Klingon Captain. Mystery Reward ## Search for the Klingon traitor. ## Defeat the Klingon traitor. (Interceptor 230) ## Decide the fate of K'Tok. (Let K'Tok go free. Transport K'Tok to the brig.) ## Return to Kurbon without K'Tok. Return to Kurbon with K'Tok. # Beginning Mission: Recruitment Drive - Build the Academy then get more Officers for your ship. Upgrade the Academy to Level 2. Tritanium ×80, 1* Explorer Parts ×5 # Beginning Mission: Combat Training 1: Soldier - Test your skills in battle against escalating difficulties of hostile enemies. Defeat 3 hostiles of Level 1 or higher. Dilithium ×3, Officer XP ×50 (Further Combat Training missions are in their own section.) # Beginning Mission: The Orion Corvette. Research this ship, acquire blueprints for it, and build it in the shipyard. Recruit Token ×20 # Beginning Mission Schemes - Help the Klingons spy on a Federation outpost. Mystery Reward (Officer XP and a new recruit.) ## Travel to the Federation outpost. ## What is your purpose here? Tell the outpost that you are spying for the Klingons. Lie about your intentions. ## Return to the station with your scans. # Beginning Mission: Crosshairs - Upgrade the Realta's components and then Tier Up the ship. Upgrade the Realta to Tier 3. Advance Sulu. Construction missions The station's artificial intelligence suggests a sequence of construction missions. This is not a strict sequence, but it is the approximate order that the construction missions are advised. # Upgrade Parsteel Generator A to Level 2. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×5 # Upgrade Parsteel Generator B to Level 2. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×15 # Upgrade Parsteel Warehouse to Level 2. Upgrade the Parsteel Warehouse to store more Parsteel in the form of ingots. Tritanium ×20 # Upgrade Operations to Level 3. Operations houses the command center and the Station's main computer. Tritanium ×30 # Upgrade Parsteel Generator A to Level 3. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×30 # Upgrade Parsteel Warehouse to Level 3. Upgrade the Parsteel Warehouse to store more Parsteel in the form of ingots. Tritanium ×30 # Upgrade Operations to Level 4. Operations houses the command center and the Station's main computer. Tritanium ×50 # Upgrade Parsteel Generator B to Level 3. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×25 # Upgrade Parsteel Generator A to Level 4. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×35 # Upgrade Parsteel Generator B to Level 4. Upgrade the Parsteel Generators to produce more Parsteel, an alloy with immense tensile strength. It is primarily used to build up the station. Tritanium ×35 # Upgrade Parsteel Warehouse to Level 4. Upgrade the Parsteel Warehouse to store more Parsteel in the form of ingots. Tritanium ×40 # Upgrade Operations to Level 5. Operations houses the command center and the Station's main computer. Tritanium ×75, 1 Minute Repair Speed Up ×1 # Construct the R&D Department. The R&D Department unlocks additional upgrades for the Shipyard and Ships. Tritanium ×25 # Upgrade R&D Department to Level 3. The R&D Department unlocks additional upgrades for the Shipyard and Ships. (Requires Academy Level 3.) Tritanium ×30, 1 Minute Repair Speed Up ×1 # Upgrade R&D Department to Level 4. The R&D Department unlocks additional upgrades for the Shipyard and Ships. (Requires Academy Level 4.) Tritanium ×50, 1 Minute Repair Speed Up ×1 # Upgrade Shipyard to Level 2. Upgrade the Shipyard to gain access to new and more powerful ships. Next unlock Shipyard Level 3: Orion Corvette (Battleship). Tritanium ×50 # Upgrade Shipyard to Level 3. Upgrade the Shipyard to gain access to new and more powerful ships. Next unlock Shipyard Level 3: Orion Corvette (Battleship). Tritanium ×75 Combat training missions One sequence of missions is the combat training mission. These are in a consistent order of three missions per level. Combat Training - Rookie: (description), Intermediate, Veteran: Test your skills in battle against escalating difficulties of hostile enemies. # ## Rookie: (The tutorial doesn't describe a rookie mission for this level.) ## Soldier: Defeat 3 hostiles of Level 1 or higher. Dilithium ×3, Officer XP ×50 (Also listed as a guided mission.) ## Veteran: Defeat 5 Level 1 hostiles. Dilithium ×8, 1 Minute Speed Up ×2 # ## Rookie: Defeat a hostile of Level 2 or higher. Dilithium ×2 ## Soldier: Defeat 3 hostiles of Level 2 or higher. Dilithium ×2, Officer XP ×100 ## Veteran: Defeat 5 Level 2. Dilithium ×12, 1 Minute Speed Up ×4 # ## Rookie: Defeat a hostile of Level 3 or higher. Dilithium ×8, Uhura ×1 ## Soldier: Defeat 3 hostiles of Level 3 or higher. Dilithium ×12, Officer XP ×200, Uhura ×1 ## Veteran: Defeat 5 Level 3 hostiles. Dilithium ×20, 1 Minute Speed Up ×6, Uhura ×1 # ## Rookie: Defeat a hostile of Level 4 or higher. Dilithium ×13, Scotty ×1 ## Soldier: Defeat 3 hostiles of Level 4 or higher. Dilithium ×19, Officer XP ×350, Scotty ×1 ## Veteran: Defeat 5 Level 4 hostiles. Dilithium ×32, 3 Minute Speed Up ×6, Scotty ×1 # ## Rookie: Defeat a hostile of Level 5 or higher. Dilithium ×24, Scotty ×1 # (this level is not yet well documented) # (this level is not yet well documented) # (this level is not yet well documented) # (this level is not yet well documented) # (this level is not yet well documented) # ## Rookie (challenge not documented) reward not documented ## Soldier (challenge not documented) - reward not documented ## Veteran (2905 Battleship) - Dilithium ×800, 15 Minute Speed Up ×10, K'Bisch ×2 # ## Rookie - Defeat a hostile of Level 12 or higher. Dilithium ×330, Domitia ×2 ## Soldier - Defeat 5 hostiles of Level 12 or higher. Dilithium ×650, Officer XP 5800, Domitia ×2 ## Veteran - Defeat the hostile captain. (3725 Battleship) Dilithium ×1100, 15 Minute Speed Up ×12, Domitia ×3 # ## Rookie - Defeat a hostile of Level 13 or higher. Dilithium ×650, Komal ×1 ## Soldier - Defeat 5 hostiles of Level 13 or higher. Dilithium ×950, Officer XP 7500, Komal ×2 ## Veteran - Defeat the hostile captain. (5263 Interceptor) Dilithium ×1100, 15 Minute Speed Up ×12, Domitia ×3 General combat missions Many of the missions include combat as a significant part of their goals. Some give instructions of the general form of "Defeat a ship of Level L'' or higher" or "Defeat ''n ships of Level L'' or higher. # The Settling Nomad - Defeat 15 Boslic ships level 17 or higher. Jellyfish Blueprint Part ×3 # The Warband. Assist the Nausicaan Warband. (Defeat 8 Pakled ships in the Rigel system.) Level 13 system. Jellyfish Blueprint Part ×2, Rigellian Datapad ×1 # Encroachment - Fight back against the Nausicaan Outlaws swarming the Rigel system. (Defeat 10 hostiles in the Rigel system.) Level 13 system. Jellyfish Blueprint Part ×3, Rigellian Datapad ×1 Other combat missions require specific enemies to be defeated, often as part of a sequence of other steps. # Tithe of Honor - Destroy three hostile ships to appease the Klingons. Mystery Reward (Tritanium, 1* Explorer Parts) ## Destroy 3 hostiles of Level 2 or higher. ## Choose a target to appease Captain Kurbon. ## Destroy Orion vessel. Destroy Federation Science Vessel. (221 Explorer) # Inside Man - Find and defeat the Orion sect leader Thadis. (2905 Battleship) Parsteel ×5000, Recruit Token ×30, 2* Interceptor Parts ×12, Relocation Token ×1 # Retrieval - Recover a starship that was stolen by an opportunistic Yrdian thief. Tricorder ×1 ## Go to the last known location of the starship. ## Follow the starship's warp signature. ## Track down the Yrdian thief. ## Defeat the Yrdian thief. (2935 Explorer) ## Bring the starship to Uopeway. # Sore Loser - Bork is ranting over the system wide subspace channels; find him and calm him down. Mystery reward. ## Find Bork and calm him down. ## Disable the human cheater's ship. (3760 Explorer) ## (space for unknown objective) # One of a Kind - Thrak is concerned for his cousin and needs help getting him home. Find him and convince him to return. ## Find Govac in the Luca System. Parsteel ×9000, Tritanium ×10, Orion Manifest ×1 ## Search for data packets among the fleet's wreckage. ## Defend Govac's data against Kreele. (5153 Explorer) ## (space for unknown objective) # The Least Expected - Uncover the source of the energy drain on the Regellian colonies. Parsteel ×15k, Rigellian Datapad ×1 ## Investigate a power drain on Rigel IV. ## Visit Rigel V. ## Defeat Jakobed, the Pakled saboteur. (6745 Interceptor) # Interrogating Chamber. Assist the Starfleet officer in finding his kidnapped crew member. Jellyfish Blueprint Part×2 ## Search Commander Harthin's ship for the kidnapped Ensign. (2935 Explorer) ## (space for unknown objective) # Bombardment. The Orion Underboss has greenlit a bombardment of a Rigellian harvesting colony. ## Pick up the explosives on Oxoss in the Fostaa system. ## Bombard Yidosa from orbit. ## Defeat the Rigellian Defender fleet. (3877 Interceptor) ## Return to Ghoshan Drell. # Show of Force - A Nausicaan guerrilla squadron has assaulted the Orion colony on Khrest. Lucia Gonzales ×1, Orion Manifest ×1 ## Find out which Nausicaan fleet attacked the colony. ## Confront Drajk. ## Destroy Drajk's ship. (5108 Battleship) ## (space for unknown objective) # Care Package. Tritanium ×2500, Rigellian datapad ×1 ## Deliver the care package to Nomahn. ## Return the shipment to Governor Kop. ## Defeat the Nausicaans to acquire some power cells. (6548 Battleship) ## (space for unknown objective) # Crossed Blades. Defeat the Takret leader, Polsik. (5108 Battleship) Jellyfish Blueprint Part ×1 # A Bad Deal. Parlack needs someone to deliver a package. Head out to the drop off point and meet the buyer. Parsteel ×5000, Tritanium ×1000, Recruit Token ×20, Orion Manifest ×1 ## Meet the buyer at the drop off point. ## Defeat Kreel's ambush. (5135 Explorer) ## (space for unknown objective) # I Fought the Law - Karnock is planning the heist of the century, but he needs you to break his men out of prison. Parsteel ×5500, Tritanium ×1000, Orion Manifest ×1 ## Locate the Federation Peacekeeping Ship. ## Disable the Federation Peacekeeping Vessel. (5108 Battleship) ## (space for unknown objective) # Interrogation Chamber - Assist the Starfleet office in finding his kidnapped crew member. Jellyfish Blueprint Part ×2 ## Search Commander Harthin's ship for the kidnapped Ensign (2935 Explorer) ## (space for unknown objective) # Silence Bought - Parlok needs help silencing some Nausicaan informants. Track them down. Mystery Reward ## Find the informants. ## Dismantle the informants' ship. (3102 Interceptor) ## (space for unknown objective) ## (space for unknown objective) # Lurker - defeat Deneva Lurker (11.5k Interceptor) # Balance of Terror - Defeat Romulan Commander in Sorenlie (12.8K Battleship) # Dangerous Package - Find Corvallis thief in Deneva (14.5K Interceptor) # Knowledge is Power - Defeat Rigellian Captain in Rigel (16.4K Explorer) Non-combat missions Not all missions involve combat. Some common non-combat missions involve mining or requests for resources. # Fugitive - Transport a Yrdian information dealer to the Cita Laga system. Recruit Token ×20, Orion Manifest ×1 # Vaccine - A cargo shipment of a vaccine needs to be transported from Rigel III to Elmirana. Parsteel ×1800, Rigellian Datapad ×1 ## Transport the vaccine to Elmirana. ## Source some replicator technology from Deneva. ## Bring the damaged replicators to Elmirana. # Supply Run - Help a Klingon colony by bringing them essential supplies. Mystery Reward ## Meet with the merchant in Elona. ## Pay the merchant 14k Dilithium for the supplies. ## (space for unknown objective) ## (space for unknown objective) ## (space for unknown objective) ## (space for unknown objective) # Demolition Zone (mining) # Distant Suns (mining) # The Excavation of Cita Laga (mining) # Scouring Space - Collect 4 Energy Manifolds from missions in Deneva. # The Turas - Research this ship, acquire blueprints for it, and build it in the shipyard. # Wise Investment (mining) Uncategorized missions Some missions have not yet been documented well enough to assign them to one of the above categories. * All the Devils are Here * Arbitration * Clytomenes > Apcor > Relay Network * Clytomenes > Apcor > The Prodigy * Corbomite Maneuver - Help the Enterprise investigate signs of aggression on Federation colonies. Mystery Reward *# Investigate Reports of aggression in Sorenie. *# (space for unknown objective) *# (space for unknown objective) *# (space for unknown objective) *# (space for unknown objective) * Corsair * Detainment * Escalation * Extraction * Fatal Flaw. Find and acquire the artifact on Rigel. Parsteel ×10k, 2* Explorer Parts ×10 *# Find Renba the Archaeologist in the Rigel System. * Fleeing the Nest * Fugitive * Keep Flying * Indiscretions * Mule * Nausicaa > Azaxa > Detainment * Past Sins * Protection * Quarantine * Red Handed - Rescue Klingon prisoner in Kepler-018 * Silence Bought * Temporary Setback * The Turas * Unwanted Gift External links * * Fleet Command